


love blossoms

by senpaiwaifchu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Jokes, M/M, Sleeping Together, Trans Character, oneshots, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaiwaifchu/pseuds/senpaiwaifchu
Summary: shuichi is reading a book by himself until kokichi finds him





	1. Chapter 1

// lets just act that there is couch in libary to feel more comfrotample while reading also they have their own phones that can only call to their cast.

 

shuichi was reading a book by himself and he was just about to get the good part. 

kokitchi: whatcha reading?

 **shuichis was caught off guard (his ahoge had become straith line too)** : kokitchi!

kokitchi: did i supprise you? and you didn't answer my first question either

shuichi: you defenetly did. im reading sherlock holmes.

kokitchi: ooh murder mystery totaly didn't guess you to read that.

_shuichi: hes defenetly lying_

kokichi: could you read that to me?

shuichi: um sure.

 

kokitchi came to sit next to me. and lisented in all ears sometimes commenting and asking stuff.

\--time skip brought you by pregame dr cast--

 

kokichi started to lean to my shoulder at first i thought that hes trying to read book himself but. hes not hes sleeping peacefully. i placed kokichi in "sleeping" position his face on my lap. i continued reading the book until it was close to night time.

_shuichi: it's starting to get close to night time... i don't think i have the power to carry him out here either. i don't really want to bother anyone this late. mm mm. kaito? yeah kaito i will call him for help!_

shuichi: hi sorry to bother you this late but kaito could you help me with kokitchi?

kaito: ill do anything for my (i know it wasnt assistant but you know the word) where are you?

shuichi: at the libary.

kaito: see ya

 

\--time skip brouth you by my love for ouma kokichi--

*kaito sees shuichi sitting while kokichi sleeping.*

kaito: why do u need help with kokichi just wake him up?

shuichi: please dont speak so loud. have you seen his bags under his eyes? i don't think he has been sleeping well lately.

could u help carrying him with me to my room?

kaito: i think this goes much faster if i carry him myself and you take the book and yes.

*kaito carryes kokichi to shuichis room*

shuichi: thank you.

kaito: no proplem good night.

after that shuichi wents to bed himself and everyone sleeps well that night. at the morning shuichi finds out that kokichi had cuddled with him. kokichi has been sleeping well and it was all an act. he did start to feel sleepy when shuichi started to read but shuichi himslelf made assumptions about him not sleeping well. bags under his eyes he made with make up.

shuichi was a blushing mess.

kokichi teased shuichi about it and told kaede and kaito about it.

on next day shuichi took a nap on libary couch book on his chest. kokichi found him again in libary and went beside him.

while kokichi started to pet his hair and went closer to him practicaly his face going to shuichis.

_kokichi: sleeping beauty its time to wake up with a kiss!~ i wonder if he tastes like blueberry._

*shuichis eyes opened fast and grapped both of kokichis arms and made kokichi go under him*

shuichi: gotha!

_kokichi: what is he going to do? this is fairly intresting. nishisshi~_

*shuichi could see faint blush in kokichis cheeks. he went closer to kokichis face kissing him*

kokichi: mhmmmh! bluebery delish. *he licked his lips*

*shuichi started to kiss kokichi again licking his underlip for a entrance until shuichi investigated oumas mouth fully. *

_kokichi: i just started to hug him. does he like me? or is this payback for earlier and hes just playing with my feelings?_

_i don't want this to stop though._

_*shuichi starts untie kokichis scarf and give him few hickeys*_

_shuichi seems to be proud of his work._

_after that kokichi started to talk deep things to shuichi and started to sleep on top of shuichi in the libary. rantaro secretly took a photo and sended it to miu . miu and kiibo were hanging out at the same time and kiibo noticed rantaros picture. kiibo saw hickey on oumas neck and was shook._

_miu: HA GAYYY_


	2. prince and "maid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undercower prince as townie is meeting new people

//becuase i can't remember right word for male maid. shuichi is female in this.

  


shuichis pov

hi im shuichi saihara and i work as a maid at castle. i haven't been long working there only 2 days.

i was once cleaning and scrubing tables when suddenly young boy came. he was smiling and humming to himself.

he had purple hair and eyes and wore white tuxedo.

  


me: _oh my kork what is he doing here? it's a castle no ordinary litle boys can come here(i knew he was a teen even tho he looked like a child). what if some guard had putted him to prison or something like that?_

  


me: what are you doing here? are you crazy? what if some guard had cauth you.

mystery boy: what do u m- oh (at first he had suprised face but then it turned to something someone would call cunning)

well they haven't yet.~

me: do you know your way out of here? im shuichi saihara

him: im kokichi. and i think i have lost.

me: come let's get you out here kokichi before guards see you.

kokichi: lead the way nishinishi

  


we headed towars kitchens path of going outside

me:do you know your way tow -

kokichi looked over my shoulder looking corncerned

sir kiibo the white knight: young prince ive been looking you from everywhere! are you again trying to do tricks on maids?

me: _prince? tricks?_

kokichi: oopsies.

me: im increbily sorry young prince i thought you of a mere commonner. _my face mustve blushed like a tomato._

knight was taken back: young prince often makes litle pranks on castle staff.

kokichi: no worries. kiibo take the horse out of stall  i was just about to take this maid to date.

me: _date? but im not a princess im maid._

kiibo: as you wish.

kokichi starts to hold me by my hips: say anything you want and ill give it to you today it's a special offer.

me: thank you but im not princess im just commonner. *blushes* _he's kinda handsome now that i think about it_

kokichi: so what. rules are meant to be brocken. *kiibo comes with a while horse named panta*

*kokichi jumps on a horse and helps me on the horse too*

kokichi: we will come back at 2 hours.

  


we went to towns nicest cafe and and i ordered coffee and he coockies and panta.

he bought me a flowercorwn and a dress too.

me: i really am thankfull for the gifts but - but if you try to take my heart with these it isin't working

kokichi: what do u mean?

me: you can't buy love

kokichi: you don't love me? (he looked as if he was about to cry) (not love cuz they only met that day but you know)

me: no i do but i don't want gifts  i just want to be around you. i want to get to know you better.

kokichi: somethimes its good to have something xtra for yourself.. but i do get you. he holds my hand.

  


after that shuichi and kokichi started to hang out weekends and ultimately really fell in love and then married. some people were jelaous of shuichi and made nasty rumors about shuichi. (meaning she only seduced kokichi to get the money and rule the kindom) the rumors died down after few years when they saw their new queens love and kindness towars kindom and king

the end

  



	3. neo world program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi is in neo world program and comes bacc and kokichi is with him.

shuichis pov

*i came back from neo world program*

huh?

*kokichi is front of you*

kokichi: hm? i toootally didn't draw on your tummy while you were logged in, okay? 

me: kokichi.     

*i hurried to my room cuz i was hella embarased also cuz i wanted to check did he really write there something*

*i opened my jacked and buttons on my shirt*  
  


nobodys pov

shuichi was blushing lil bit and his ahoge was in straight line

there it was " **property of kokichi ouma** "

shuichi: i don't think it leaves on first wash either. what will the others say or even think when they see this!

-time skip brought you by saimota-

kaito: its time to stop the training and go to **shower** right shuichi?

shuichi had a akward smile on his face:right

shuichi didn't want to undress himself front of kaito cuz **certain someone.**

kaito: no need to be shy were both guys here.

shuichi: it's not because of **that**..

kaito: you can tell me bro what is it.

shuichi told the whole story to kaito plus : i don't know what to do i don't want to go _puplicly_ to shower with anyone right now even if its just you. i feel so locked up about kokichi im not sure if if i have _feelings_ for him top of all that what if he is straith or has somekinda transphobia? he starts to cry

kaito hugs him and makes small circles on his back. shuichi just cryes on him. 

kaito:let it all out. im sure things will work out. you should talk to him.

shuichi stops cryings and hugs him tightly: thanks kaito.

shuichi feels much better after shower and crying. he is bisexual and somethimes feels like hes more of girl than boy. but doesn't care about what pronouns are used about him. kaede uses she on him while kaito "he". kokichi uses she on him jokingly. it started from coming topic of saiharas shy nature and eyelashes.

he somethimes thinks about kokichi a lot about his sayings  and actings and jokes. he's intresting in shuichis eyes. at first he spend all his time with kaede and told his feelings for her despite kaede and amami dating. shuichi said he knew that kaede wouldn't pick him but he wanted it off of his heart. kaede understood him . and theyre still close friends.

-time skip brought you by me liking fem saihara and kokichi -

kokichi: hey saihara chan that's wrong no girls allowed in boys toilets.

shuichi giggles: maybe you yourself came to girls toilet!

kokichi: gentelmen would never do that and i am one 100%. by the way has my lill gift for you faded yet?

shuichi blushes: it's not and you know that.

kokichi: do you need help me scrubbing it off? or are you scared of BOYS all of a sudden?

shuichi: nah i think i'm fine. i'm not scared. by the way kokichi i needed to talk to you about something could we go to my room.

kokichi: ooh am i getting confession from saihara chan! 

shuichi: not that kinda.. 

shuichi opens a door and kokichi first action is to bounce on shuichis bed and lay there. shuichi follows him to sit on there.

kokichi: go ahead im in all ears for my confession.

shuichi felt his heart beat faster:kokichi you seem always to be so confident im jelaous of that. and you have started to say i'm a girl... it's not bothering me but... why you and kaede do that?. i'm not sure about my feeling of you. somethimes youre like a villain but seem to be good guy.... i can't always keep up on your things i want to understand.

shuichi seemed to be out of breath and confused how could he even said that.

kokichi faced me: so youre jelaous of my confiedence just fake it and youll make it .  i do that as a lighthearted joke no need to be upset silly girl. and no worries i'm a supreme evil leader after all so of course more normal people have hard time understanding me. i didin't know i was in your thoughts all this time.

shuichi was blushing mess somethimes kokichis tease flirts made his heart crazy. now he was sure he liked him.

shuichi: do you like himiko?

he made one flirt joke in front of everyone to her.

kokichi: shes okay if she showed up her feelings more but if you meant that way no. you seem to have lots of questions. tho. i have question for you? can i do to your make up? nobody has to see of course.

shuichi: s sure

*kokichi does blue and black eyeshadows and  pink blushmarks on him and pink lipgloss and black nails*

shuichi: is the lipgloss nesecary?

kokichi: don't move shush.

as kokichi was done he smiled and gave mirror to shuichi. "you look so pretty what a trap"

shuichi: thank you. you have there i guess. shuichi yawned. sorry i think i got kinda sleepy.

kokichi : hey shuichi could we sleep this night together?

they slept the night kokichi cuddeling shuichi. shuichi was still confused about his identity. he doesn't know how to confess to him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this at 0.46 at night. i always sleepy at the end part idk why. wanted to do this cuz never really done trans fic. i wanted kokichi to try support on shuichi somehow but it didn't end up as deep as i wanted their talk to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to sleep and felt sleepy atm and thought this idea on my mind few days ago.  
> this might turn into oumasai oneshot book


End file.
